monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Monsterification Forum
Here is the database for making things into monsters. The things that can be made into monsters are: * Video game characters * Movie characters * Real life people/yourself * Internet characters * TV show characters * A lot more The specifications you need to fill out are: * Stats (Level 100) * Name * Element(s) * Special move * At least skill group 3 * A general description, if not actual image * Trait * Relics that can be equipped The MOST you can do is: * Stats (Level 100) * Element(s) * All moves * Image of monster * Trait * Relics that can be equipped * Monster description/descriptions * Events monster is in/how to obtain Although this page was made to encourage creativity, there are a few rules one must follow: # Toxicity and insults directed at other people’s monsters in the comments section is strictly prohibited. That does not mean you cannot judge other people’s monsters, it means you can’t be harsh and criticize without reason. # We love it when you put images of your creations here. That does not mean that the images can include anything NSFW related. Monsters with NSFW content WILL be erased. # Just like images, monster names, descriptions, and move names CANNOT be NSFW related. Again, monsters with NSFW content WILL be erased. # Monsters on this page can be good, but they can’t be too overpowered. Overpowered monsters will be expurgated from this Forum and moved to the OP Monster Idea Forum. # No spamming or joke monsters are allowed on this Forum. We have zero tolerance for that kind of nonsense. # This is not the Monster Improvement Forum, the Monster Idea Forums, or the Legendarification Forum. If you want to make an existing monster better, add your idea on the first and last pages, not here. If you want to make a completely original concept, go to the latest Monster Idea Forum. # Make sure to have fun! (These rules have been added and approved by Black Destruction 92. Rules may change depending on public opinion. If you want to change the rules, message me with your change, and give a valid argument to support your reasoning). BELOW THESE MESSAGES, YOU CAN MAKE SOMETHING A MONSTER Failboat (Epikart) Failboat was once a member of the loyal crew working for the Captain Will "Razor Face". The captain was a cruel being after his flesh was melted off by the cursed chest, and he frequently abused his crew, sometimes for no reason at all. Thankfully, Failboat was around to cheer everyone up when times got hard, being the only member who used modern technology to make videos of his adventures across the weird islands he traveled to, combined with his general enthusiasm and sense of humor that everyone else lacked. When Will began to notice that Failboat was keeping the crew weak in his eyes, however, he made a plot to get rid of him as soon as he could. One night, once everyone aboard was asleep, Will took the ship to these very floating islands, threw Failboat onto one of them while he was still asleep, and set sail, leaving him abandoned with nothing at the ready to survive on. Thank the gods he managed to locate your own islands soon and get started on his new life with your help! Role: Curser/Support Skill Group 1 *The Damaging Experience - AoE 35 Special dmg + 15% Life Removal, 21s, 0 CD *Comedy Splattering - AoE 3 Random Weakness Effects, 24s, 1 CD *Cursed Battling - AoE Curse + Nightmares, 25s, 1 CD Skill Group 2 *Foot Locker Genocide - AoE 30 Special dmg + Poison + Bleed, 27s, 2 CD *Such A Bean! + Self Pierce + Enemy Baby Reversion + Major Damage Reduction + Self Pierce Removal, 28s, 1 CD *That Menacing Stare - AoE Blind + Minor Blind + Self True Vision, 30s, 2 CD Skill Group 3 *Here Come The Goons! - AoE 30 Special dmg + Team NER + Damage Boost + Haste, 5s, 3 CD *Behemoth Screamoth's Guard - Ally Double Life + 100% Shield + Regeneration, 32s, 2 CD *Triple A Glitching - Self Pierce + AoE Corrupted + Damage Boost + Self Pierce Removal, 35s, 3 CD Skill Group 4 *Who Needs These Buffs? - AoE 40 Special dmg + Double PER + Nanovirus, 33s, 3 CD *OwO Hell Tower - AoE Sunburn + Ignite + Burn + Fire Weakness, 35s, 3 CD *Blood's On Your Hands, Gamers - AoE Bleed + Team Bleed Hater + Self Extra Turn, 31s, 2 CD *The Arduous Pipes - Mega Freeze + Total Blind + AoE 40 Water dmg + Freeze + Total Damage Reduction, 36s, 3 CD Special *The Failing Three - Team Pierce + AoE Trait Disable + PER + Team Trait Disable Hater Black Destruction (Black Destruction 92’s Last Monster) Legend Special Durable Elite Attacker with unique tactics that’s deadly when paired with Control monsters. Books: Dragon, Quest, Elite, Adventurers Long description: '''The son of a powerful god and a dragon queen, Black Destruction, formerly known as Nacrai, can be deemed as the best warrior in the Dragon Realm, if not the Monster Legends world. Shortly after his birth, Nacrai’s father left his mother, and that forced her to raise young Nacrai on her own. As Nacrai grew up, so did his power. Nacrai’s mother and her advisors taught him how to properly rule Scarlet Shadow. His friend Captain Darmith from a neighboring region and his soldiers also taught him, but they taught him how to defeat any enemy. Nacrai’s mother eventually stepped down from her place as queen of Scarlet Shadow, and she gave her power to Nacrai. He was a just ruler who led many great campaigns to expand the kingdom. Scarlet Shadow soon grew big enough to become the main superpower of the Realm. All was well until the Great Dragon War started. The Great Dragon War was the war between the now-General Darmith and his old adversary, Lucifire. Almost all the dragon kingdoms in the Dragon Realm took sides, but despite many, many protests, Nacrai and Scarlet Shadow decided to stay neutral. This neutrality did not last though, and after a few years, the kingdom and Nacrai began to lean towards Lucifire’s side. Nacrai admired Lucifire’s tactics and praised the fact that she wants to bring change to the Dragon Realms. Eventually, General Darmith began to lose the war because Scarlet Shadow helped Lucifire. The desperate Darmith knew he had to do something drastic to win the war. So, he kidnapped Nacrai’s wife and sent a message demanding that Nacrai stop supporting Lucifire or else he will never see his wife again. But, Darmith also had a plan to permanently remove Scarlet Shadow from its place as the main superpower. He bought a potion from Warspellz that claims to have mind-altering properties and fed it to Nacrai’s wife. He made her think that she was his wife instead of Nacrai’s and told her that Nacrai was actually her enemy. When Nacrai came demanding his wife back, Darmith replied by asking her who she wants to go with. She replied by staying by Darmith’s side, and this drove Nacrai into a frenzied rage. He attempted to kill Darmith, but this ended with him getting his wings cut off by his own wife. After his wings were gone, he was paralyzed with terror. A dragon’s wings are his dignity and his dignity was now gone. Darmith took this opportunity to grab his sword and jammed it into his head, killing him instantly. Nacrai was then thrown into a garbage bin, left to rot. He was dead, but not for long. His father was watching from the heavens, and he knew of his son’s valor. So, he asked Lucifire to go into Hell, retrieve the soul of Nacrai, and prepare for a resurrection. Lucifire did as she was told, and Nacrai’s father was able to resurrect his son. Although he was now wingless, Nacrai decided that it was time he took a side, Lucifire’s side to be exact. He fought the remnants of Darmith’s army, and after three months, Lucifire’s forces achieved victory. The victorious Lucifire exiled Darmith and the few soldiers that survived and stood by his side. She then advocated for a republic-like style of government in her region where the people from each region elected representatives to speak their opinions. Of course, she also established herself as the General, but she changed the system so that she would only rule for a set amount of time. Even she herself promised that she will step down once her term was over. Under her leadership, the Fire army conquered many new areas and even began exploring new lands for colonization. They remained allies with Scarlet Shadow but soon began to surpass them. Plus, Nacrai wasn’t the king of that kingdom anymore. Even though he returned victoriously, he returned home without his wings, and that caused him to be quickly dethroned. So, he left with a few very close friends and decided to join Lucifire once again, but he won’t stay there long either. Soon, Lucifire began to break the rules she installed for she stayed long past the end of her term as General. Although many protested against it, Nacrai and his friends developed a plan to arrest Lucifire. The arrest was not successful, and Nacrai was the only survivor of the slaughter. Lucifire exiled Nacrai and labeled him as a traitor to the Fire army. She altered the facts and made him seem like the enemy. Having been betrayed and exiled, the wingless traitor known as Nacrai left the Dragon Realm. His troubles didn’t end there though, Lucifire was still able to make Nacrai’s life miserable even though he is no longer in the Dragon Realm. She spread rumors about him to every other being outside of the Dragon Realm. Nacrai cannot show his face without being assaulted viciously, let alone find a job. A month or so after his banishment, Nacrai disappeared. No one knew where he went and nothing was found but his armor and sword. No one knows where he went. Five years after Nacrai’s disappearance though, reports started coming in of a new group known as Crimson Night. They originally were a small criminal syndicate, but when they grew to a big enough size, they started taking over some territory of their own. Rumors say that they are led by an unknown entity known as Black Destruction, and they focus on attacking and conquering cruel and oppressive kingdoms and murdering their evil rulers. They are willing to attack anyone that they believe to be abusing their power regardless of the Legion they affiliated themselves with. Many corrupt rulers across the Monster Legends world were taken down by Crimson Night, and the now-dead rulers’ territories were annexed into their kingdom. The few people who saw Black Destruction and lived know that he is a great warrior, but for some reason, no one has seen his face. This led many people to question who Black Destruction was, but that is a secret only he will know. For, if Lucifire realizes that Nacrai is still alive, it will ruin his chance to dethrone her once and for all. '''Short description: '''Black Destruction, formerly known as Nacrai, is a wingless, demigod dragon who was the king of Scarlet Shadow. He tried to stay neutral in the Great Dragon War, but a terrible tragedy forced him to pick a side. After he was betrayed by Lucifire, Nacrai disappeared, only to return five years later as Black Destruction. Black Destruction formed a group called Crimson Night, and they focus on taking down corrupt rulers. '''New stuff: Black Destruction possesses a 5th slot for a new type of move called an Awakening move. This powerful move is unlocked when he reaches level 130. Traits: * Ferocious Strength (Rank 0) - Immune to Trait Disabled, Instant Kill, and Blind. Whenever a positive status effect is dispelled on either side, heal by 1% of maximum health. When reduced to 0 health, Black Destruction will not die, and can still be healed, but only by his Trait. When all other allies die, Black Destruction deals 45 Physical damage to all enemies before escaping. * Damned Soul (Rank 1) - Hardened and Immune to Trait Disabled, Instant Kill, and Blind. Whenever a positive status effect is dispelled on either side, heal by 1% of maximum health. When reduced to 0 health, Black Destruction will not die, and can still be healed, but only by his Trait. When all other allies die, Black Destruction deactivates all cooldowns on himself and takes 1 extra turn before escaping. During this extra turn, Black Destruction can’t use his Special or Awakening moves and can’t affect himself in any way. * Enigmatic Mind (Rank 3) - Tough and Immune to Trait Disabled, Instant Kill, and Blind. Whenever a positive status effect is dispelled on either side, heal by 1% of maximum health. When reduced to 0 health, Black Destruction will not die, and can still be healed, but only by his Trait. Every time Black Destruction dies, he applies Terror to a random enemy. If a move was used to kill him, that move can’t be used for 2 turns. When all other allies die, Black Destruction deactivates all cooldowns on himself and takes 1 extra turn before escaping. During this extra turn, Black Destruction can’t use his Special or Awakening moves and can’t affect himself in any way. * Sovereign One (Rank 5) - Tough and Immune to Trait Disabled, Instant Kill, Blind, and apply 1 stack of Terror to all enemies at the start of the battle. Whenever a positive status effect is dispelled on either side, heal by 2.5% of maximum health. When reduced to 0 health, Black Destruction will not die, and can still be healed, but only by his Trait. Every time Black Destruction dies, he applies 2 stacks of Terror to a random enemy and the monster that killed him has their Power reduced to 0 until Black Destruction is healed to at least 1 health. If a move was used to kill him, that move can’t be used for 3 turns. When all other allies die, Black Destruction uses “Fall into Oblivion” on a random enemy before escaping, and revives a random ally with the same amount of Health as the enemy killed. If the enemy had more Health than the revived ally, half of the excess health is given as a Shield. This revival can’t be prevented by anything. New buffs: # Terror: A stackable status effect that becomes more injurious as more stacks are applied ## (1 stack): Power and Speed are reduced by 25% for 4 turns. ## (2 stacks): Power and Speed are reduced by 25% and reduce healing by 200% for 4 turns. ## (3 stacks): Power and Speed are reduced by 25%, reduce healing by 200% for 4 turns. Take damage equal to 13.3% of maximum Health for 4 turns. ## (4 stacks): Power and Speed are reduced by 25%, reduce healing by 200% for 4 turns. and damage equal to 13.3% of maximum Health for 4 turns. Attacks will always hit this target for 4 turns. ## (5 stacks): Power and Speed are reduced by 25%, reduce healing by 200% for 4 turns, and take damage equal to 13.3% of maximum Health for 4 turns. Attacks will always hit this target for 4 turns. Block positive status effects for 3 turns. ## (6 stacks): Power and Speed are reduced by 25%, reduce healing by 200% for 4 turns, and take damage equal to 13.3% of maximum Health for 4 turns. Attacks will always hit this target for 4 turns. Block positive status effects and disable Trait for 3 turns. # Hindered: Affected monster’s Speed is reduced by 20% for 4 turns. When a cooldown is activated on a Hindered enemy, their Speed is reduced by an additional .5% per turn of cooldown activated. Default skills: I am a Warrior (13 Stamina): Deals 25 Physical damage to one enemy. Warriors Don’t Die (13 Stamina): Deals 30 Special damage to one enemy. Skill group 1: Instill Fear (15 Stamina): Deals 20 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Terror to all enemies. Requires 1 turn cooldown. You Are Worthless (21 Stamina): Applies Damage Boost to self. Deals 55 Metal damage to target. Anger Unleashed (19 Stamina): Applies Double Damage and Damage Mirror to self. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Skills group 2: March Under the Red Banner (45 Stamina): Applies Damage Boost to all other allies besides this monster. Gives all other allies besides this monster an extra turn. Deactivated all cooldowns on all allies including this monster. Requires 4 turns cooldown. My Power is Darkness (0 Stamina): Removes 50% of total Stamina from the target, and regains Stamina equal to the amount drained. Applies Regeneration and Double Healing that can’t be removed to self. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Continue the Attack (24 Stamina): Deals 65 Metal damage to targeted enemy, and applies Terror to all enemies. Gives a 50% Shield to self, and heals by 5% of total health for every stack of Terror that was on each enemy. Requires 4 turns cooldown. Skill group 3: Aggression Order (31 Stamina): Targeted ally uses a random move in their movepool (not including their special move) to a random enemy. The targeted ally can use any move, and when they use it, they won’t trigger the move’s cooldown. The targeted ally can also use moves that are on cooldown, but this usage won’t decrease any cooldowns. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Terrifying Assault (29 Stamina): Clears all positive and negative status effects. Then, deals 65 Special damage to target and apply stacks of Terror equal to half the number of status effects removed. Take the Advantage (24 Stamina): Deals 30 Dark damage to all enemies. Deals double damage to enemies affected by at least 1 Control effect. Applies Hindered to all enemies. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Skill group 4 (105-130): No Mercy (51 Stamina): All other allies besides this monster use a random move in their movepool (not including their special move) to random enemies. They can use any move, and when they use it, they won’t trigger the move’s cooldown. They can also use moves that are on cooldown, but this usage won’t decrease any cooldowns. Requires 5 turns cooldown. Draconian Hex (32 Stamina): Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Deals 55 Dark damage to all enemies, and applies stacks of Terror equal to double the number of status effects removed. Requires 4 turns cooldown. Die a Failure (29 Stamina): Destroys target’s Shield, then deal 70 Metal damage to target. For each turn of Control status effects on the target, do an extra 10 Special damage to them. Requires 3 turns cooldown. I’m Coming For You (33 Stamina): Deals 75 Special damage to target. Applies Hindered to all enemies. This move hits with an extra 1 power per stack of Terror on each enemy. Requires 2 turns cooldown. Awakening move: '''Fall into Oblivion (21 Stamina): Instantly kills the targeted enemy. Applies Damage Boost, Regeneration, Stamina Regeneration, and Positive Effects Protected to self. Requires 40 turns cooldown. Reduce the cooldown of this move every time a cooldown is activated on an enemy by the sum of all the turns of cooldown activated. Reduce the cooldown of this move every time a stack of Terror is applied by half the number of stacks applied. All decimals are rounded down. '''Special move: I Shall Destroy All of You: Deals 75 Special damage to all enemies. Applies 3 stacks of Terror and Hindered to all enemies. Gives an extra turn and Double Damage to self. How to get: 'First, you need to collect 5 Dragon Wings, 5 Dragon Teeth, 5 Dragon Eyes, and 5 Dragon Spikes through various events. Then you need to enter a hard Survival Dungeon that has 173 nodes. The first group of 20 nodes each contains 5 Cells each. The second set of 20 nodes contains 6 Cells each. The third set of 30 nodes contains 5 Cells each. The fourth set of 29 nodes contains 10 cells each. The fifth set of 37 nodes contains 10 Cells each. The last set of 37 nodes contains 30 Cells each. The first phase lasts for 5 days, and the second phase lasts for another 5 days. Slenderman (44nitrogeenic44) unfinished Dark/Special ''Extremely fast curser and denier with powerful possession moves, death countdown and guaranteed accuracy '''Description: Skills group 3: -Aura of Corruption: AoE Corrupted+Damage Boost, 34s, 3 CD -Untangible Being: Self Evasion (2 turns)+Mega Taunt+PERB+ Stun, 35s, 4 CD -Tendril Intrusion: Self Pierce+50 Dark dmg+Nanovirus+Poison, 28s, 2 CD Skills group 4: Operator Ignition: 60 special dmg+AoE Ignition+PER Hazy Gaze: AoE Blind+Daze+Damage Reduction (3 turns), 35s, 3 CD Teleportaction: 15% Percent Life Removal+Extra turn,40s, 0 CD Death Gaze: 1 Turn Death Countdown, 70s, 4 CD Ultimate: Someone Always Watching: AoE Trait Disabled+PER+Mega Stun+100% Stamina Removal+Guard Down Dio Brando (44nitrogenic44 unfinished) Magic/Special Fast and Powerful Damager with Timestop and bleed moves Description: Skills group 3: Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: 2x30 Magic Dmg+Sunburn+Bleed, 25s, 2 CD The World: AoE Timestop+Guard down+Self CDDA, 30s, 3 CD Bloodsuck: 50 Magic Dmg+Self 25% Heal+25% Stamina Restore+Damage Boost (2 turns), 0s, 3 CD Skills group 4: Moon Freeze Shatter: 40 Special Damage+ Mega Freeze+ Special Weakness,28s, 2 CD Host Recovery: Possession+Double Damage+Self Baby+Stamina Regeneration+Regeneration+PERB, 20s, 3 CD 8 Page Muda: 80 (10x8) Special Dmg+'Mega Stun', 40s, 4 CD Time Smite: Self Taunt+Anticipation+Space Time+PERB+100%Dmg Mirror(2 turns),35s, 4 CD Ultimate: The World Over Heaven: AoE Mega Timestop+Guard Down+Self Extra turn+Double Damage Dan. EXE (44nitrogenic44 unfinished) Metal/Special Better version of Super Dan with a lot of different elements for attack Description: Skills Group 3: